Orange High
by Joy's Canvas
Summary: This is a Highschool DBZ fic. CCG, BV..more? Original plot. Goku is the new student in school. Can he survive the first day...better yet the whole year? Read to find out. RR I think it is Great! Check out the chapter before you judge it! *Chapter 5 UP*
1. Chapter One

****

**A/N:** Hey! I wanted to tell everyone that I and Daftpunkster came up with the idea of another High School, DBZ story! Yay! -Cheers- I'm sure it is nothing like all the other ones I promise that. It is are first Duo...and I'm sure if we get good reviews it won't be our last. Any of you that read any of our fics or are currently reading our other fics don't worry- we are not going to stop writing to them. We are going to write to this in our own free time, which gives each of you time to review! YAY!  
  
****

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT believe me we wouldn't be doing this...and if we did I'm sure Dragon Ball GT wouldn't be the way it was...cause personaly that isn't something One would want to own.  
  
****

**Goku's First Day  
**

Goku looked at the large orange and white school that stood before him, it was enormous in his eyes. He had never seen a place so big before till now. He and his Grandpa lived in the woods a little further out from the small town they now resided in. After moving into the city his Grandpa decided it would be best if he attended school- instead of being home schooled. He at first didn't like the idea till his Grandpa told him that they had Dojo classes.

However, now that Goku looked towards the school and the kids that were slowly making their way in he didn't seem to fit. They had on clothes that he had no need for when he used to live in the woods with his Grandpa, and he had a Gi. Every boy had on Khaki pants and a white t-shirt tucked into their pants or black jeans and a white t-shirt. The girls all had on a skirt and t-shirt with pumps- everyone of them looked the same.

He sighed and looked down at his loud orange and red Gi that his Grandpa had told him to wear- he was the only one in a Gi. Hesitantly, he made his way down the long sidewalk till he entered the School campus. He glanced around for a few moments and even watched as some of the students got out of their cars, until his eyes fell upon a sign that said ' Guidance'.

He glanced around only to recieve stares from many of the teens, but he shrugged them off and enter into the Guidance office. There was a line of kids behind a sign that said: ' A-M', and only two kids in ' N-Z' he walked over and stood behind one of the kids that was waiting patiently. He could tell she was a girl because of the fact she had a skirt on, he was glad when the person before the girl had left. He was now only one person away from getting to the front and he was filled with joy that he didn't have to wait.

Soon the girl had gotten her turn and then left and he walked up, there was a elder lady behind the desk with black hair that was peppered with gray. She had a smile upon her hot pink coated lips and a dab of blue eyeshadow on with a dark red blush embeded upon her cheeks. Her eyes were sleet and dark brown, and her skin was no stranger to wrinkles. " May I help you?" she asked, her voice was sweet and soothing.

Goku flashed a smile and nodded, " Yeah! I'm new here I just came to pick up a schedule and also to find out what I need for this school," he replied.

" Okay, well I can tell you now son that, that orange Gi is not needed, we have a dress code here. It isn't as stricted as all the other schools but it is there, however, I'm sure you can slide for today seeing you have the school colors on. So what is your last name, and first name? " The lady asked.

" Son Goku," he replied tersely, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" Okay, hold on a second," she said and walked over to a small desk only a few feet away and sat in a chair. She begun to run her fingers along the keyboard and then she stopped within minutes, she then got up and walked to a small printer by her desk and took up the papers that were produced from it. She glanced over them as she made her way back to Goku who was standing, patiently. " Alright, this is your schedule and some papers that you will also need. Your Guidance Counselors name is Mr. Popo, I'm going to call him right now and he can help you around the school. So just take a seat and he will be out in a second."

Goku nodded, " Thank you," he praised, then walked over and took a seat in the corner as the lady took up a phone and began dialing.

" So you must be new? That is totally cool of you to just dress like that, man," came a rough voice from beside Goku.

Goku turned in the direction of the voice till he caught a view of who was the beholder of the voice, a smile lingering upon his lips. The boy had spiky black hair and onyx eyes and a scar beneath his right eye, he also had the body of a fighter. Goku wasn't sure why the boy would think it was cool to wear something that was ask of them not to, but he wouldn't asked he only shrugged his shoulders. " I'm Goku."

" I'm Yamacha, you are one cool guy," he interjected. " So where did you come fro-"

" Mr. Yomoto, I suggest you keep to your self and not corrupt this young man's mind. Understood?" A short black man with large red lips asked, Yamacha could only nod. " Good, now you must be Son Goku, why don't you follow me."

" Okay," Goku replied.

" Bye, Goku. See you later maybe?" Yamacha asked.

Goku nodded and then followed behind the man as he walked out of the Guidance office, " Okay now young man I don't want to see you in that getup anymore, understood?" Asked the man.

" Yes, Sir!" Goku Replied.

The man whipped around to look at Goku, in his mind he was already starting to think of Goku as one of the 'bad kids'. He was not used to Goku's happy-go-lucky attitude and thought that Goku was trying to jest him, he decide not to say anything to that. " Well it says here your homeroom class will be, Dojo with Mr. Jitsume. He is a very nice teacher and well respected, he might not do what most kids like to call ' Kung fu' but it helps builds up both strength and speed. I'm going to tell you that the 2,000 wing is on this side, " he pointed just a little farther down the right hall.

" So let me walk you to that class seeing the bell will be ringing soon," he added. " I want you to know after your first period class you have life skills and that is two doors down on your right from your first period class. Which is right here," Mr. Popo said, they now stood in front of the classroom door.

" After your next period class you will be going to the 1,000 building which is on the opposite side of the campus. That should be your english classroom in room 1115, and then you will be going to lunch which I will repeat is after your english class. Lunch is held in the courtyard you sit where ever you want to with your friends, and the cafeteria is right in front of the courtyard. From there everyone goes to the gym where we have afternoon games. Its something the student counsel added on and that will be for one hour and then you report to P.E. which means you don't leave the gym. Understand?"

Goku nodded, " Yes, sir. But where is the gym at?"

" Oh, excuse me for skipping that part...the gym will be a hall down from the cafeteria on the right. That is all your Day one classes. However, tommorrow you will come to this classroom first because it is your home room," Mr. Popo said, just as the bell chimed. " We should go in," Mr. Popo said and opened the class door and walked in. He looked around the room till he saw a figure coming out of one of the many closet within the classroom. " Ah, Mr. Jitsume! Hello, I have a new student for you today."

" A new one? But I can barely handle the students I have now..." a smile slided to his dried lips and he made his way down to Goku and Mr. Popo. " Well at least your on time," he commented, " So what is your name?"

" My name is Goku Son," Goku replied, bowing. Mr. Jitsume nodded and clasped his wrinkled hands behind his back. He had freckles all over his pale flesh and bits of hair here and there, his eyes were half open and blue.

" Well Goku it is nice to meet you, we do have assigned seats so I'm going to have to wait till everyone gets in. I will also like you to introduce yourself to the class as well," Mr. Jitsume said.

Goku nodded abruptly. He was already starting to like the school just by being within the Dojo, he loved to fight! Fighting was a passion that he had from when he was just a young child fighting was also something that gave him a sense of adventure as well.

" Well I think I should explain your day two classes to you tommorrow or you can ask, Mr. Jitsume, for help if you need to. But I need to be going and patrol the halls to make sure everyone is in class, Good-Bye." Mr. Popo waved and then departed from the classroom, as the teens began to file in.

" Well Goku, just stand here and wait the last bell is about to ring and by then everyone will be in class. You are lucky you have me for home room, I have some great students in this hour. I should tell you that we don't spar regular instead we train and then spar every two weeks on friday." Mr. Jitsume smiled and walked over to his desk and picked up a book as well as a few sheets of paper.

" These papers are for you, I do need to have your guardian sign them and have it brought back as soon as you can. That is to allow you to spar if your guardian says no don't worry about failing. You can do work out of the text books over there," Mr. Jitsume pointed to a stack of books.

Goku nodded and took the sheets of paper from him and was filled with relief when the last bell rung, and student after student began to enter. He had watched several of them, before turning his gaze away from them as he shrugged off his backpack and put the papers in his bag.

" Good Morning, Class!" Mr. Jitsume greeted.

" Good Morning, Sensi," They replied in unison.

" Today we have a new Student Son Goku, he is going to tell us a little about himself," he told his class.

Goku grinned and walked to the center of the classroom his backpack back on his back and his left hand rubbing the back of his neck. " Well I'm Son Goku.Goku is my first name and Son is my last name. I lived in the woods with my Grandpa and then we moved here, and now I go to this school and am in this class. So...yeah," he nodded. Laughter erupted from the students within the classroom when Goku's introduction was over.

" Yes, yes! He is the new comidian now quiet down!" Mr. Jitsume lashed, and everyone fell silent. " Now Goku I want you to sit next to Ivory...on her right, raise your hand Ivory."

A girl with long blond hair and large brown eyes and freckles that were embeded upon her round cheeks, raised her hand. Goku smiled and made his way towards her and took a seat to her right like he was asked, too. " Hey."

The girl smiled, " Heya," her voice betrayed her, it was squeaky and loud. " Nice speech, can't believe you lived in the sticks."

Goku arched a brow as he pondered on what she meant, he was absorbed in thoughts wondering if he should ask her or not? He didn't want to ask her because he would have to hear her talk and hearing nails against a chalkboard was heaven compared to her voice. He wanted to know because if someone else was to say that he would know. " Wh-"

He fell silently when he heard the door open and instantly he turned his attention to the creak of the door. He like everyone else was curious to who it might be that would come in so late, he like everyone else was human.

" Miss. Ouji, come in and I do hope you have some excuse for being late," Mr. Jitsume said.

Goku sat in wonder as he kept his gaze upon the door while everyone else turned away he was curious as to who this ' Miss. Ouji' person could be. His questions were answered when a girl walked into the room. She had long ebony black hair that poured down her back in waves, her eyes where the color of a raven. She had a coating of lip gloss upon her full lips and a frown as she walked to the teacher.

' She is beautiful...' Goku thought as he let his eyes roam her body from the ebony of her hair down to the milky white flesh of her long legs.

" Of course, Sensi," she replied, " I'm suprised you would ask that. I just had a few matters to deal with, here is my pass."

Mr. Jitsume took the sheet of paper from 'Miss. Ouji' and nodded, " well go on and take your seat," he told her as he placed the note on his desk and begun to take attendance.

Goku watched as she made her way down the aisle that was only two away from his and she took a seat next to a girl with purple hair. She placed her book bag down and then she turned and begun to talk to the girl. She had stop talking about whatever it was and turned back around just as Mr. Jistume began to talk.

" Alright today I got in the turtle shells from a friend like I promise,all the shells here weigh 90lbs," he pointed to the rows of shells. " So I want two by two to get up starting with Ivory and Goku's row," Mr. Jitsume command.

Ivory got up from her desk and looked to Goku with a smile brimming upon her face, " Well I guess we are first. Maybe we will be partners come time for anything else, you do look big and strong," she commented, and winked.

Goku chuckle and then nodded, " Yeah, I guess," he replied and hurried to put on one of the turtle shells. He didn't mind the teachers training, because his Grandpa Gohan taught him some ways of fighting in methods like this. He grabbed hold onto one of the shells and pulled it onto his back- with ease, it was only hard to walk with since one's back was made to carry a shell. He took a glance over at Ivory whom seem to be sturggling with both picking it up and putting it on. " Do you need help?"

" Yes please," she pleaded. Goku helped her put it on and waited a moment till she was sort of able to stand with the turtle shell before leaving her side. " Thanks Goku, your a life saver."

" Alright after you get them on I want you to stand against the right wall," Mr. Jitsume said.

Goku quickly complied and made his way over to the wall while Ivory struggled to stand next to him. Goku watch as his row and Ivory's row of people made their way to the put on a shell, and made their way over to him against the wall. Everyone seemed to be struggling to stand as time past by and soon he saw the girl ' Miss. Ouji' walk to towards the shell and she picked up the shell with ease and rested it upon her back while the boy next to her struggled to put on his own.

' She is strong...' Goku noted, that was very good in his book. He watched as she turned and begun to make her way over to the line, and she turned her raven eyes locking with his onyx ones for only a second. Goku gulped, and just as the tingling feeling wash over his body as he stared into her eyes it dissapeared as she turned and continued to walk to the back of the line.

Soon the entire class was finish with the task that their Sensi had commanded them to do and were waiting against the wall, some sitting some standing. " Alright, up you baboons! Since some of you think this is nap time I want you to run around this entire classroom once with the turtle shells on and then we will be going to run around the school track!"

Everyone groaned, and quickly pulled themselves up and Goku began to lead the line running around the classroom. He had lost thought of the pretty raven haired girl behind him as he started to keep focus on his run until he was finished. He frowned, he hadn't even broke a sweat yet everyone else, well nearly everyone else had. The only ones besides him that weren't sweating bullets where him, Miss. Ouji, and a blond hair girl. He was confused slightly because he hadn't seen her in the class before now, she was there cussing as well!

" Alright! Everyone to the track!" Mr. Jitsume said, with a sly smile.

Goku began to follow behind the teacher closely and the other's with exception of the two other girls where lagging behind. He kept a smile upon his face and continued to follow, and started to jog even to try and make the task a bit more eventful. Soon the teacher stopped, and Goku looked around his eyes slightly bulging at the large field of grass and tar before him. Was this the Track?

" Alright, I want three laps from everyone! NOW, GO, GO, GO!"

Goku shrugged his shoulder and begun to run upon the tar and noted that everyone wasn't running or walking in line like before, a matter a fact each begun to run at their own pace. He could see the two girls racing towards him, a smile crept to his face as he glanced at the raven haired girl. ' She is quiet strong for a girl..Grandpa will have a fit to know about her.'

With the little time he took to think the girl was only inches away from him now with the blond girl trailing behind. He begun to slow down his pace as he remembered he had to do eight laps around the track that was two miles or so it said. He grinned as she came to run along side him and he kept his pace so he wouldn't lose his place beside her. " Hey!"

Goku frowned when he saw her roll her eyes, but he was far from over and he would make sure he got a reply out of her. " My name is Goku, what's yours?"

" What does a name have to do with running the track and training? You need to stay on track and not try to make friends when you are suppose to be doing work!" She lashed.

Goku grinned, and continued with his running, " Well my Granpa always said that--"

" That life was like a box of chocolates? Well I've heard that on forest Gump already and I'm trying to finish my laps and not be out of breath. So why don't you keep to yourself, okay?"

Goku sighed, he didn't understand really what she was talking about but he had the feeling that it was something bad. He fell silent and kept his pace but he wouldn't give up, his Grandpa had told him never to give up on something he wanted and at the moment he wanted her even if only as a friend. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind, " Do you really want me to shut up?" he asked.

The girl took a glance over to Goku and frowned," I don't ask things and not want it to happen. So yes I want you to shut up and keep to yourself, I need to concentrate!"

" Ok well then I have a deal for you...more like a bet," he paused and took a quick glance at her, she didn't make a move to stop him. " If I win you tell me your name okay?"

" What? That is a stupid bet...," the girl commented.

Goku just shrugged his shoulders as best he could, " Well that is all I want to know for now."

" Okay, fine. And if I win then you have to shut up and leave me alone?"

Goku nodded, " But who says your going to win?" he asked, he was glad he already ran one lap and he would only have two more to go. He had conservered alot of energy as well so it was enough to keep him on his feet and help support the Turtle shell on his back. He could see her racing towards him which was one fatal mistake because unlike him, she probably wasn't trained by his Grandpa. When her feet came up they didn't even raise in full length which was what made a runner store more energy.

She was gaining on him only a few feet away and Goku liked the feeling of having someone to compete against again even more then his last competition cause this one was a girl. He could tell that she thought she had the upper hand and just as she was about to reach him he raced forward, panting, sweat drenching his body. He was sweating more then he should have because he had on his large thick Gi, but he didn't care all he cared about was winning and he was only seconds away from it.

A whistle peered through the silence and Goku ran and let himself fall to the ground taking in as much breaths of air as he could. He was happy, panting, he still felt a rush, and even with the turtle shell grinding against him he still continued breathing. He heard the whistle again only seconds later and could only imagine that it was 'Miss. Ouji', and then another whistle which must have been the blond hair girl.

" You Cheated!" The raven haired girl accused, panting, taking in large breaths of air as she stood with her hands on her side, hovering over him.

" I didn't! I won fair and square I don't cheat," Goku commented, with a stern facial experision. His features then soften as he remembered their bet, a smile greeted his lips as he gathered up all the air he could. " So what is your name?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So who could this girl be? Huh? Well you'll have to catch the next chapter...or should I say the one after that? Oo Sometimes the obivious is FAR from the thruth!  
  
**A/N:** Alright, if you've read my story Echoes of Love then let me tell you I'm on writer's block, but I'm trying my best to put up another chapter. Alright, with that said I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know as well as Daftpunkster what you think through out this entire story! Thanks. nn

**Also** I couldn't resist putting forest Gump in there....XD! I love that show....-coughs- sorry....  
  
**Note:** In this story Goku, Vegeta, and Vegeta's father aren't Saya-Jin, but they are strong! So yes even Goku would be a bit out of breath because not only did he do three laps but a lap around a classroom- also he was jogging when he was headed to the track.  
  
**A/N:** If you see anything that needs correction then let me know, and if you'd like to be a Beta-reader I will sure like that.  
  
**Tears of Sorrow:** Thanks everyone that read this chapter and is reviewing. -Sniffles- I feel loved!  
  
**Gir:** O.o Gir! - Bops-  
  
**Tears of Sorrow:** Ouch! What was that for?  
  
**Gir:** O.o - Smiles naughty, and clings to her head.-  
  
**Tears of Sorrow:** AHHH! Get Off! Off now! - Runs around trying to swatting him off.-  
  
**Gir:** O.o -Laughs, and clings tightly covering her eyes.- Gir!!!  
  
**Tears of Sorrow:** -Pouts and falls to the ground.- I want you to get off right now. And stop that gir thing now...NOW!  
  
**Gir:** O.o? Gir? - Messes up her hair, laughs, and runs away!-  
  
**Tears of Sorrow:** - Screams, and chases after Gir.- I'm gonna kill you!! You Gir, Gir, Gir?!


	2. Chapter Two

Hey Everyone this is Daftpunkster. Tears and I have decided that I should write the second chapter. That means you'll just have to wait another chapter to find out who the mystery girl is! Sorry but I do the B&V chapters and she does the G&CC. Well I hope ya enjoy this chapter. Also thanks for all the reviews.

****

Chapter 2

The Sub

Bulma made a disappointed face as she stared at the board in silence. Others around her groaned a few were actually angry, but she was indifferent. It seemed like they went over the same thing every year. The ciriculum seemed to mirror last year, and certainly the content was the same. It was all such a great bore.

She glanced at the black and white numerical clock above the chalkboard. It had been only a few minutes before the bell had rung and it seemed like the class was full to the brim, although several students were missing. Mr. Ajiko was also missing. In his place instead was a slightly older man, who seemed bent permanently into hunch back position. He sat behind the desk almost swallowed up in comparison with the huge mahogany desk.

"Ok, class I would like for us to read this chapter out loud, then we will start on defining terms and logic questions. Who would like to go first?"

She had never seen him before and wondered if he was a permanent sub or just visiting. He began with the lesson, starting with the reproduction chapter of their massive textbook. Bulma frowned slightly. He had passed over four chapters including, Plant life, cell mutation, the function of organs, and the earth's cycle. She shrugged and buried her head into the book closing her eyes as she pretended to read to herself.

Bulma glanced up momentarily as the door opened her bright aqua eyes drawn to the figure that stood there. She watched him as he sauntered in. His gait held the confidence that he was, to be blunt, better than everyone else. He strode by the teacher's desk dropping a note off before taking an empty seat in front of her.

Mr. Roshi picked up the small sheet of paper and scanned it quickly before balling it up and throwing it in the wastebasket. A small strand of blue hair fell into her eyes and she tucked it behind her ear looking up in time to see Mr. Roshi staring at her, fixated on the movement of her hand. She quickly placed her hand on her desk and looked down.

When she glanced back up his back was turned, and he was writing something on the board. Her eyes drifted across the room, pausing momentarily to watch the jingle-jangle of some ones project as it sparkled from the ceiling. With out her will, her eyes traveled to the guy in front of her. He was seated in his seat with the kind of posture a king could only dream about. He carried himself with a certain poise, and self-assurance. As if he could do anything, and get away with it. Possibly because he could.

He turned in his chair to his friend next to him and they exchanged a few words. She promptly dropped her head again, not wanting to catch her gawking at him. They abruptly stopped talking and he glanced back at her. She caught his eyes and he gave her a brief casual smile. A faint blush crept to her soft cheeks and she smiled back.

Bulma only partly listened as a girl next to her began reading the text. She had a photographic memory, among other things and was not prone to failure. Actually she had never failed anything before. That was partly why some of her friendships didn't last long. Some got shipped off to private schools; others went to different schools. She had a few acquaintances, but only one true friend, Chichi. It was weird they had just drifted to each other it seemed. They were complete opposites. Chichi was very bold and outspoken with a drive to be the best, which she was. She was an amazing fighter. She on the other hand, she tend to shy away from confrontations and didn't need to work herself to the top. It came naturally. But that didn't seem to break their friendship at all. Actually it strengthened it and now they were really close.

A small smile broke on to Bulma's lips as she thought of what happened over the weekend. She had been just about to go over to Chichi's house on Saturday when she noticed that she had new neighbors. There was an old man and there was a boy in her age range. Both the old man and the young boy were strange. As she had walked outside to get into her car and go to Chichi's the boy had been running around the yard chasing something. He was throwing rocks at it. That was such an amusing sight. She had told Chichi about it, but Chichi hadn't cared a bit.

"Um, Ms. Briefs is it?" Bulma immediately looked up. Mr. Roshi was standing there looking down at her, his eyes not exactly on her face.

"Yes, Sir?" Bulma replied setting down her book.

"Read the next section please." She nodded and began reading. Mr. Roshi didn't move instead he stood beside her, unbelievably close to her. Bulma tried to scoot slightly over in her seat; she could hear his breathing since he was so short he was almost low enough that he could whisper in her ear. It was bordering shallow and uneven.

She finally finished and he left her side, walking over to a blonde girl two rows away. Bulma couldn't shake the creepy vibe she got from that little old man. His actions were pointing a little towards the 'no' zone in teacher student relationship.

She sighed slightly to herself and chewed her lower lip, softly. Another half-hour or so left of this class, then it was off to calculus. Another subject that didn't exactly over joy her. She hoped that she and Chichi could go off campus for lunch. It wasn't much of their decision though. A string of trivial thoughts passed through her mind, about the rest of the day. She was gonna go over to Chichi's to help her study later on.

Her absent thoughts were interrupted as a small note was slipped on top of her book. She didn't dare look up and draw attention to herself. If Mr. Ajiko had seen any note passing that afore mention note was read to the class no matter what the subject matter. He of course censored some of them, which they needed to be. Not everyone wanted to know other people's sexual encounters in graphic detail.

Bulma opened the small note, it was written in bold quick strokes that defined the writers' personality. Immedialty she knew who it was from and a small flutter happened in her stomach. She couldn't contain the tiny burst of joy she felt as she ran her eyes over the short note.

As she neared the end she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. It was slightly mocking her, as it was his way to do. Instead of writing her about something important he was insinuating that Mr. Roshi had a crush on her and he was some kind of pervert. She felt the same way but what a waste of hope. She pondered if she should write him back and tell him to leave her alone, or agree with him.

She quickly wrote:

Vegeta,

That wasn't funny. Please leave me alone. Mr. Roshi is a professional and he would not do anything like that. Plus that is so gross he is like 70 years old. He has better things to think about than that. Goodbye!

Bulma Briefs.

Bulma tapped him on his shoulder with her pencil and he turned and accepted the note. She wondered what he would think about it. She wasn't adept at writing notes, especially to guys. She heard him chuckle. It was a sound she revered. Low and masculine to a fault. He liked it. She really should be paying attention to what Mr. Roshi was saying, but her mind was off some where else.

A loud crash sounded and immediately Bulma faced forward as did everyone in the classroom. Mr. Roshi was standing on his desk. He had dropped a book on the floor and now was staring at them."And that class is what we call gravity!" He exclaimed, climbing down from the desk -enter sweat drop here-.

Bulma rolled her eyes, now watching the little man as he called on yet another girl. She walked up to the board and he stood on the right of her. Bulma now began to question even more where this man had come from. He reached her just above her breast and her tank wasn't exactly hiding anything. He then began to stare at his shoes moving them slightly as the girl moved. What a strange man.

Vegeta passed her another note and she took her attention from Mr. Roshi to the note in front of her.This time she did smile. Now there wasn't any doubt in her mind that Mr. Roshi was a licentious old hentai. The reason he was staring so hard at his shoes was because he had mirrors pasted on them and he was looking up the girl's skirt. Bulma giggled slightly and drew a small stick figure sketch of Nami and Mr. Roshi getting married. She was almost finished when she felt a presence beside her. Mr. Roshi was there staring at the drawing a smile on his face as he gawked at it. He snatched it up and pocketed it. She could hear Vegeta along with some of the other students laughing.

Bulma sighed and slipped down in her seat, She felt like crawling into some dark damp hole and burying herself there. She was so embarrassed, her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink as she gave Vegeta a dirty look. He smirked back at her and Mr. Roshi handed her a pink slip. She sighed once again and gathered her books and walked out.

He always did stuff like that to her. To get her in trouble. He was so immature and yet she couldn't stop herself from falling into his little traps. She could only hope that he would stop using her for his enjoyment like that. He'd butter her up and then use her as the butt of his jokes. Why could she not suppress the urge to tell her self 'I told you so'?

Bulma let out a small breath and walked into the principals' office and took a seat beside the three other students who waited to be called upon.

Ok so what do you guys think? Please review and help us make this a better story for you guys. Use full criticisms welcome. Thanks once again guys for the reviews. Also if ya like Rouroni Kenshin I have one dedicated to Megumi and Sano. Just check my profile.

Daftpunkster : Yoshi? Yoshi where are you? What do you think about this chapter?

Yoshi: -creeps up behind her with a baseball bat, wearing a mask- I know what I think, and you won't like it.

Daftpunkster:-bursts out laughing- Yoshi I know that's you, I can see your green body….. What's wrong Yoshi?

Yoshi: -slaps her in the back of her head with a baseball bat- That's what's wrong.

Daftpunkster: ouch…Yoshi that hurt! But I am surprised you can hold a bat without thumbs. Wouldn't that be impossible?

Yoshi: -hits her again- I'm a dinosaur from a video game and yet you are using me as your muse, against my will I might add…..that's what's impossible…..

Daftpunkster: -rubs her head-But Yoshi …..

Yoshi: -Hits her again with the bat until she can't move- Don't 'But Yoshi me you no good loser..-walks away mumbling- I really wanted to know who that girl was….where's Tears? I've got something for her too….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By: Joy's Canvas

" Miss. Ouji," Miss. Ouji stated, calmly. She had a smirk plastered on her cherry red lips, indeed she was highly upset at her lost to the wild monkey boy- but she reframed from letting him know.

Goku scratched the back of his head, a frown now lingered on his lips, and "I meant your first name."

" You weren't specific," She shrugged her shoulders, and rolled her eyes.

" But that's not fair!" He exclaimed. " I didn't know I need to the be pacific- beside what does the ocean have to do with this?"

She had to fight to keep herself from laughing, _' Either this is the most dumbest guy or the link from monkeys to human',_ thought Miss. Ouji. " I didn't say anything about the pacific, I said spe-ci-fic."

" Oh!" Goku stood for with a dumbfound expression on his face, but soon shrugged it off and then request ion her, " So are you going to tell me-"

" Alright EVERYONE! Head for the showers class will be over in twenty minutes that means you need to be showered off and in the class room in ten. You all have to report back to the class room before next period, or else!" Mr. Jitsume informed, he then turned and headed to the locker rooms.

Miss. Ouji quickly snuck off before Goku could get out another word to her, " He is so silly."

" Who is so silly?" A monotone voice, peered from behind.

" 18, you are very nosey you know?" Miss. Ouji, asked.

" You don't even have to say the name, you're talking about that Goku kid right?" 18 retorted, as she pushed strands of her golden hair behind her ear.

" Yeah, I don't know how in the world he got this far- he a little on the blonde side. No offense to you that is," Miss. Ouji added.

" None taken, I know I'm the exception," She smirked, her icy blue eyes dancing with pride. " But you have to admit he is kind of cute in a Tarzan type of way."

Laughter erupted from the raven hair girl as she soaked in 18's comment, she was right he did look wild- and he did look cute, but she wouldn't say that. " Wild? Yes. Cute? That's a different story."

" Miss. Ouji, and Miss. Android. Hurry to the shower and stop with the lale gagging, before you two have essay for me," Mr. Jitsume scowled.

" Yes, Sensei!" The both replied in unison.

" Attention!" Shouted, a large broad shoulder blonde with mid-night blue eyes and two large full cherry red lips. She had a milky white complexion, and two very large and drooping 'jugs' that sagged lower with every step that she took. " Good morning, Class! We have a new student Mr. Son – I want everyone to be kind and helpful to our new pupil! Especially you Mr. Head, Seeing how he will be seated next to you," she added. " Raise your hand Mr. Head, you might as well Mr. Bandit."

Goku had a smile plastered on his face, and a sweat drop the size of infant at the teacher's behavior- she was a character! Two hands peered out of the crowd of students, one very smaller then the next- a matter a fact almost to small for Goku to see. Goku made his way over to the two young man- Yamacha in which Goku recognized from the front office early as, and he sat happily waving. However the next well-" Are you a kid?"

As if he was a kettle steam shot out of the small boy ears and his face turn beat red, " DO I LOOK LIKE A KID TO YOU? HUH?"

" Um…yes," Goku, calmly replied.

" Mr. Head, you watch your tone in my class room! And Mr. Son you take your seat, NOW!" She shouted.

" YES, Ms. Kim!" Mr. Head replied, and angrily pulped down into his seat.

" Now class let me reintroduce myself, for our new students purpose only," she said sweetly, a smile upon her lips. " Now, Mr. Son, this is life skills and my name is Ms. Kim- but you _might_ be able to call me Kimmy," she giggled.

" Can I call you Kimmy too, miss?" A young girl asked.

" What? Oh..No!" Ms. Kim replied, " That is only for my special students- HEY! You are not allowed to speak out of term in my class. That is going to be an Essay for you young lady."

" Special student, my butt- more like cute guys," She mumbled, rolled her eyes and stuck her nose down into the book in front of her.

" Now class today we will be starting family planning soon, and I want everyone to have a group- so I will be choosing next class. Please make sure that all your homework is complete and that you find four brochures one of a business, the next of a housing, a car, and school. Also remember this school brochures is a no no," she inform. " Goku now you can either have one of the students catch you up and help you or, you can have myself to. Anyways the rest of the period is yours to finish what ever assignment you haven't done, yet."

" Hey, Goku! I will help you trust me you don't want that lady helping you with anything, she is a predator on alert and she see you as new prey," Yamacha stated.

" What do you mean?" Asked, Goku.

" You don't want to know," Yamacha, replied.

" You both need to be quiet and get to your work you messing up my concentration," Mr. Head, exclaimed.

" Whatever, you just need to stop taking things so personally man. I mean I would have probably thought the same thing if this was my first day, and in life skills," Yamacha Commented.

" Whatever."

Goku scratched the back of his head puzzled look on his face, he wasn't sure what they were talking about." Hey what do we have to do?"

" Well we got to make an outline of what we want family wise, and what our goals are to obtain them and then we got to turn them into Ms. Kim, so that she can mix and match and find our perfect match for a family," Yamacha paused. " Alright let see, basically you have to write what you think a family is like and then she going to choose you in your case a girl in the classroom to be your wife, and you are going to have a baby."

" Why do I have to have a baby?" Goku asked.

Yamacha laughed, " I was thinking the same thing to man, why not just have the chick and skip the headache." Goku didn't know what Yamacha was talking about but he just shrugged his shoulder, and placed his hand behind his head. " Anyways, what I'm trying to do is get some info to match up with either Bulma, ChiChi, or Launch."

" Who are they?" He questioned.

" You don't know who those girls are?!" Mr. Head question, after ease dropping into the conversation. Goku shook his head abruptly and waiting for Mr. Head to continue. " Well those are three hottest girls in this class, not to mention this school!"

" He isn't lying buddy, they aren't going to be in class today because they're at the gym practicing their cheers! Whoa, I would _LOVE_ to be there right now!" Yamacha begun to drool at the thought of the three girls running around the gym in just their bra and panties doing splits and flips.

" Do you see food?" Goku asked.

The two boys had a sweat drop after hearing Goku's response, and they shrugged it off with a laugh and decide that they would take the time to introduce Goku to the ways of the school and the _Ladies._" You can call me Krillen, not midget- shrink or kid!" Krillen interjected, before they begun their long awaited conversation.

**A/n :** That's the end of that chapter, thanks for reading and I'm going to start updating all my stories- so please REWIEW. Thank you much.


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma was steaming mad when she walked into the gym. She was mad at herself and at Vegeta. How could she have been so gullible, yet again? It wasn't as if this was something new. He was the only reason she got sent to the principal's office. She was a straight A student, on the student council board and a cheerleader. It made no sense at all.

She found Chichi, Launch and 18 practicing by the basketball court. Well chichi and launch were practicing 18 was more focused on taking a nap. Bulma hurriedly sprinted across the court to meet her friends.

"You look miserable." Chichi said pointedly as she stopped stretching.

Bulma frowned, "I just came from the principal's office."

"Flirting with Vegeta again?" 18 said from where she was sitting, one eye opened and on her. "You should learn that asshole is not good for you."

"18..." Chichi said turning to glare at her.

"What? Did I stutter?" 18 chuckled and closed her eyes. "Any ways you willingly fall for whatever he says. What you need to do is grow a pair. He only picks on you cause you act like a meek lamb. Vegeta sees you as easy pickings," she said with a roll of her eyes. "If you turn the table on him, he'll leave you alone."

"This coming from the biggest bully on campus." Chichi said. "You should stop picking on kids, it's not their fault they are physically deformed and have to breathe out of holes in their heads."

"It's not his fault, but it is incredibly funny." Launch chirped in trying to hide her mirth.

Chichi ignored what launch said, "you didn't happen to stop by life skills class did you?" Chichi tossed Bulma a pair of pom-poms and got into formation.

"I forgot to turn in my essay yesterday; I left it on her desk this morning." Launch said absently, a frown on her pink lips. "I hope I don't get krillen. My luck Ms. Kim will pair me with him for turning it in late."

Chichi and Bulma giggled, "there are worst guys in this school." Chichi said still laughing as she tried to focus on the cheer.

Launch was not convinced but she didn't argue further. They practiced for about an hour and finally took a break. The cheers weren't hard, it was the stupid formations that 18 came up with that they had to work on. 18 almost never practiced she was always busy with something else, doing homework napping, or chatting on her phone. Yet she always was in perfect form.

"Did I tell you about the new kid? He was kinda cute, a little goofy though. Do you believe he used to live in the stix?" launch asked taking a sip of water. She had met him in her first period class, he had seemed genuinely serious about living in the forest.

Chichi laughed, "Yea he lived in the forest with his grandpa. Who does that?" the other girls laughed also. "Don't be surprised if he shows up with leaves and sticks for lunch."

"That's not nice chi, he's just innocent. Not everyone can be rich, or smart, or incredibly beautiful." 18 said still laughing.

"You sound like my mother." Bulma said frowning, "he's just new, cut him some slack."

Chichi crossed her arms in front of her, "don't even say anything Bulma. We are just having fun. Loosen up a little. Or I'll set Vegeta on you."

A blush spread over Bulma's cheeks as she frowned. "It's not like that." She said. She could say it till she was blue in the face. Chichi believed what she wanted too and seeing is believing.

Bulma still remembered that day like it was yesterday. Chichi had invited her over to work on a biology project that she was doing. Bulma knew that she would be doing most of the work but chichi was her best friend so she didn't care.

Her house was huge. It was hard to believe that only her and her parents stayed there. She had been there a few times before and had gotten lost, but now she knew exactly where Chichi's room was so she headed there with materials in hand.

Was it the third door or the fourth? She pondered for a moment then set the box down and went for the third door. She opened it and it creaked as the door swung in. "Chichi? I'm here." This looked like her bedroom.

Bulma brought the box in and laid it on the bed. Maybe she was downstairs getting something to eat, or maybe she wasn't home yet. Oh well, she would just get started without her. So Bulma laid out everything on the bed and began to place them into groups. She sat there looking around the room boredly waiting for chichi.

Bulma let out a soft sigh, she didn't want to start without her cause she wouldn't be able to explain it in class if she didn't see it from the beginning.

"Finally," she muttered as the bathroom door opened and she turned with a scowl on her face, "you know how long I've been wait-"

Bulma's words died in her throat as she saw a half-naked Vegeta walk out of the bathroom. He only had on a towel draped low on his hips. His skin was still slick from his shower and steamed filtered out of the room.

"You were waiting for me?" Vegeta asked with a smirk on his lips.

Bulma's face went into a horrified expression. She was shocked and embarrassed. "No—no I didn't—um I –this is –"she could not get a full sentence out. Her face was burning and she tried to calm herself.

"So you came to my room for no reason?" he was coming closer and Bulma shrunk back against the large bed, looking for an escape route.

"No i-I thought this was Chichi's house—um room…" she stuttered, trying not to stare at his naked chest.

"This is her house, but this is my room." He smirked as he climbed on the bed on top of her. He pulled her arms up above her head straddling her with a hip on each side. "You are welcome to stay." He said his lips just a few inches from hers. His eyes were the deepest black and it seemed like they were devouring her.

"No I don't—I just came to help chichi…" Bulma's thoughts and words died in an instant as she felt his lips touch hers.

"Since you are such a sweet girl, you can help me also." Bulma's eyes widened as he kissed her again. His lips were soft and his skin wet against hers. He slipped his tongue gently into her mouth, rubbing it against hers.

She couldn't struggle, he was strong and he kept her body on lockdown. When he finally pulled away she was out of breath. She didn't know if she wanted him to kiss her again or something more. Her breathing was erratic while Vegeta's hadn't changed a bit. He stared down at her with his bedroom eyes closely watching her.

The door swung open with a creek and Vegeta and Bulma turned to see who it was. "What the hell are you doing in my room, and what the hell are you doing to my friend?" Chichi's angry voice was loud and seething.

Vegeta gave Bulma a small peck on the lips and got off her. Bulma could do nothing but lay there and try to catch her breath.

"My shower is broken, so I used yours. Thanks, lil' sis." He said nonchalantly and walked out.

Chichi started yelling at him, using every foul word she could think of. Bulma could do nothing but think of Vegeta's naked body and feel of his lips on hers.

"Stop looking star-struck… pay attention!" chichi had yelled at her, her arms on her hips a frown on her lips. "What the hell was that?"

Bulma blushed, "I don't know—I just - Vegeta was naked- I don't know chichi!"

Chichi laughed, she could tell that Bulma was thinking about that time. She still hadn't found out exactly what had happened between Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta pretended that it never happened; Bulma too wanted that day to disappear. If Bulma ever got mouthy with her, all she had to do was say something about Vegeta and she quieted quickly.

Before Bulma could say anything, launch's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" she said and for a moment was silent. "Seriously? Well that is an outrage!" her eyes widened and then she frowned. "Well I'm sorry to hear that Yamcha. Well you know any of us would have loved to be partnered with you…ok thank you for letting me know. Bye" launch said sweetly as she hung up the phone. She burst into a fit of laughter.

"What is it?" Chichi asked, her interest piqued.

"Well, that was Yamcha." She said hardly able to control her giggling. "He was angry because he didn't get paired with one of us. That's understandable, I mean we are like the hottest girls on campus."

"That's a relief" 18 said, "he's just a class clown and wanna-be Romeo. Has he tried any of his moves on you? He's as sleek as a cactus." 18 brushed the stray strands of her blonde hair from her eyes. "I would rather flunk then pair with him."

Launch laughed, "It's funny that you would say that."

18's face fell, "don't tell me—I'm paired with that loser?"

"No, but the next best thing. I'll give you a hint." Launch said giggling and throwing a look at Bulma and chichi. "It starts with a -" she paused for dramatic effect, "krillen!"

Bulma, chichi and launch burst into laughter. 18 frowned. " What the fuck?" 18 said disgusted. "I'll pass."

"You can't afford too." Bulma reminded her. 18 was awesome at sports, cheerleading, and bullying, academics not so much. "You need an 'A' n life skills to pass the semester. This project is 90% of the grade. So I doubt you'll be able to get away with it."

"Thanks , Ms. Know-it-all" 18 snapped, her permanent frown seemingly even more deep and angry.

"Well, I think I'm the only one who actually got someone that I wouldn't mind."

"What does that mean? Spill now." Chichi said a little worried, but already knowing exactly what she feared.

"Tian is my partner, yay!" Launch said with a wide smile. "It looks like Bulma's flirting has finally paid off cause she has the pleasure of starting a fake family with Vegeta!" Bulma gasped shocked, but she didn't say anything. "And Chichi you better start perfecting your gathering skills for your move to the stix with your new husband Goku!"

A matching frown was plastered on the faces of the three girls, launch alone was smiling. "this class is gonna suck." 18 muttered letting out a long sigh.

"for you guys!" launch said giggling, ignoring the daggers that were being thrown at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay so I and daftpunkress was very disappointed with the reviews for the last chapter cause there was only 1. So I finally felt motivated to write my chapter, and I also decided that if there isn't 10 reviews for this chapter that it means…you guys no longer want to read this story! So let us know, now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Goku sighed loudly as he clutched the milk white baby doll in his left hand, and held onto his back strap with his right. He was rather surprised that he was given a child on the first day of school, and not only that a wife. His grandpa had spoken briefly on what a wife was, but not what it entailed or a husband. He knew he was going to be assigned a child and wife, but it was suppose to be the next class period. However, after the Principle arrived and a girl with braces announced that Mrs. Kim was trying to fix the arranged pairs, because of male student's request.

And that was all it took for the blonde haired teacher, to decide to arrange partners for everyone at that moment. She drew names from a hat and any pair of boy and girls picked were partners. The principle left happy, and Mrs. Kim enraged at the girl, whom she forced to write a three page essay. So in the middle of the school court yard Goku stood with his newly assigned baby, and the folder that decided his and his wife's fate inside his backpack.

"Hey Goku!" Someone voiced from behind, and quickly he turned around only to be greeted with air. He almost believed he was going crazy until again he heard a voice, " Is this going to happen every time I try to get your attention?"

Goku felt immensely embarrassed, and guilty, quickly he tried to apologize, " Oh man I'm so sorry! I didn't expect to see you so soon; I didn't even think it could have been you."

Krillen only rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever man. No hard feelings, can you believe the partners that we lucked out on?"

Goku was still slightly confused, he didn't know who his partner was, only her name. From the looks of it she was a way better selection than Yamacha's partner. Yamacha nearly cried in class at the result of his wife, he called the girl a name he didn't believe could ever be possible: butt face. How could someone's butt be on their face? He had wondered that for only moments, as Yamacha explained to him if it were possible, his partner Rotten Ketchup would be the first. Goku felt slightly bad about the name he had called her until he seen her. He had to admit she wasn't the prettiest girl around, well if she was even a girl.

"I guess," Goku answered, he looked from Krillen to the line of students inside of the cafeteria. At that exact moment his stomach begun to scream, begging to be feed, and he wasn't one to ever deny his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Oh well let's get some food," Krillen replied, and quickly made his way to the Cafeteria Goku shortly behind him.

* * *

In no time lunched had flew by and Goku patted his swollen stomach in satisfaction. He was so caught up in feeding his stomach, he hadn't noticed the shocked expression that not only krillen had displayed but Yamacha as well as a few other students. He laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of his head, and just as he was about to say something he caught a glimpse of another classmate.

While inside family planning class, he happened to overhear the last name of a classmate and was very curious about him. Earlier he met the raven hair beauty that managed to trick him and only reveal her last name. Her last name was the reason that he had particular interest in this classmate, because of the name Ouji.

Just as the raven haired girl's first name was a mystery so was the guy, and he didn't want it to be that way for long. "Who is he?" Goku asked, as he pointed towards the mystery boy with hair of flames.

Krillen looked in the direction that Goku was pointing, only to spit out the juice he had in his mouth, as he swatted Goku's hand. " Wow man! You shouldn't just go around pointing at anyone, especially not him."

Goku arched a brow, why had Krillen become so cowardice at the mention of the guy. " Why? Who is he?"

Krillen sighed loudly; he knew he had no other choice then to comply with Goku's request. "His name is Vegeta Ouji and he is the toughest guy in this school, I heard that he fought ten guys at once and every one of them was sent to the ICU. His father is the owner of the world's best dojo, and he isn't one to pick a fight with. He has the absolute best teachers in the entire world, and has never once lost a fight."

"Really?" Goku questioned, he was even more interested in Vegeta. He had never met anyone that matched his fighting skills before, and he wanted more than anything to see if Vegeta was as good as Krillen was making him out to be.

"Yes really, so don't try and pick any fights with him man, it's not a good idea," Krillen informed him, as he took a sip of his juice. Goku didn't care what Krillen had to say he was going to have a spar with Vegeta. "Oh and your 'wife' is his sister," he informed.

"So I see that you guys are talking about me," A soft feminine voice, interjected.

Goku and Krillen both looked around to find not only the raven hair vixen, but also the blonde bombshell 18. Goku was at a loss for words, he didn't expect to see her or even have her come to him. " So now you no longer know how to speak? Typical you chase me down just to find out my name and now that we are married you have nothing to say."

18 chuckled and coolly flipped her hair back, and cast her attention upon Krillen. She frowned, and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't know why I had to be paired with a midget like you."

"Ouch that hurt," Krillen responded, as he frowned. He stuck his hands into his pockets, and looked away from the frowning beauty.

"At least you now know how I felt when I found out you were my partner," she countered.

"Okay you two," ChiChi interjected, "Mrs. Kim told us we needed to get together with you two before next period. She said you guys would fill us in on the portion due next class, so that is why we are here."

"If I wasn't getting a grade for this as well I don't think that I would tell you guys what it was. You two are very harsh, most girls think I'm a charming young fellow," Krillen said, and both girls begun to giggle. Krillen's nose wrinkled, his eyes rolled, "Whatever quit the laughing I'm not a comedian."

"Well with jokes like that you sure can be one," teased ChiChi. She pulled on her backpack strap, and took a seat next to Goku and 18 followed taking a seat next to krillen. "So what does she need us to have done?"

" By next class we all have to decide how our family will be run, like if you girls want to be a stay at home moms while we _**men**_ work. How we plan to split up the timing with our kids and family, also we have to know about each other's likes and dislikes."

"How about you write down the things you like and don't like, and you become a stay at home dad," 18 informed. "We girls now a days can take care of work much better than any men."

"Hey! But I thought it's a woman's job to stay with the baby," Goku innocently interjected, and both woman glared at him.

"You are one sexiest pig," 18 roared, and jumped up from her seat, "Oh I say we go ask for other partners."

"Sexiest?" Goku was confused at the word. Never before had he heard such a word, and he didn't understand why the girls were so mad. His grandpa had told him that woman loved to stay at home with kids, that is one of the reasons they were made for.

"Yes!" 18 yelled, she let her hand swing backwards ready to slap Goku, however ChiChi caught it.

"Come on 18, you know if you do that you are off the squad, the Principle told you that. No more physical violence," ChiChi tried to calm her down, and surprisingly it was working. "Now listen you two, we need to have an 'A' in this class, so you two better not goof around. Understood?"

Somehow when ChiChi spoke, even though her voice wasn't as high as 18 it sent shivers through Goku's body, he felt intimated. That small girl with porcelain skin, and large onyx orbs, had a certain power over him. "Yes," he whispered, and Krillen shortly after him.

"Ok well Goku, I have cheerleading practice on Tuesday and Wednesday and on Friday and Saturday I go to Dojo. Are there any days that you are busy?" she asked.

Goku was captivated at the word dojo, so captivated in fact he forgot to answer until ChiChi's fist hit the lunch table. He gulped and meekly smile, "Oh, no not really. I don't really have any big plans on any days really."

ChiChi smiled, " Great! So you can have the baby on Tuesdays for half the day and also, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. And on Sundays we can have family time, does that work for you?"

"Well… I guess, but what if I have to do something?" Goku asked.

ChiChi narrowed her eyes, " Listen here Mr. Sticks, you better not think you're going to be able to hand off all the responsibilities on me! We are utilizing equal responsibility!"

Suddenly a loud cried captured everyone's attention, and Goku was more curious than the rest as his eyes befall the doll. He grabbed the doll and begun to shake it, only to have it dragged away from him by ChiChi. "What is wrong with you Goku, if this was a real baby it would be dead right now!"

"What's its problem? Why is it just crying like that!" he moaned.

ChiChi rolled her eyes, and rubbed the baby's back. "Because that is what babies do, they cry." Goku sighed as he watched ChiChi begun to rock the doll, he could tell that it was going to be a horrible experience. How could a fake baby cry so loud? "I think I'm going to have to teach you how to take care of a baby, your worse than I thought."

Krillen and 18 where both baffled at the display from Goku, he had to be the weirdest kid they ever met. "I hope you aren't as dumb as your friend there, because you're going to be having the kid Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday."

"What? That's not fair, I didn't agree to that!" he cried.

18 flipped her hair again, and coolly replied, "I didn't know that we were going to have a discussion about it. I have cheerleading practice, dojo, and I also have a life…so I think taking care of a baby won't be much trouble for you."

Krillen sighed, and decided not to go against 18 words, he didn't find it fair but he didn't want to have her attempt to hit him. "Fine," he muttered, and grabbed the doll. "We have a boy if you wanted to know."

"Awesome," she sarcastically answered, "Like I really care, I just need the grade buddy. So you better make sure you take care of that baby well."

"Of course, but what time are we going to have family time?" curiously he asked.

"Well I guess Sundays as well, that way we can hang out with ChiChi and stick boy," she replied.

"Oh great." Krillen looked over to his male counterpart, who was watching ChiChi quite intently. It seemed as though she was instructed him how to hold the plastic doll, under his breath he said, " I wish that I had ChiChi."

18 heard every word, and rolled her eyes, however on the inside it pained her. ChiChi and her had been in competition with everything since they were little girls, and many times ChiChi would beat her by a few and vice versa. Somewhere along the lines she slowly began to feel as though she was in ChiChi's shadow at times.

"ChiChi let's go we have to get back to practice," 18 informed, and ChiChi nodded.

ChiChi took the doll from Goku, "Goku you should come over my house tonight I will give you my number to call me okay?" She didn't await a response, she quickly dug into her backpack and grabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled down her number and then handed it to Goku. "Make sure that you call me."

Goku looked down at the sheet of paper, and then over to Krillen. "Why did she give me these numbers? And how am I suppose to get to her with them?"

Krillen slapped his forehead, " That's how everyone will know you live in the sticks!"

Goku stuffed the sheet of paper in his pocket and looked to the direction ChiChi and her friend went in. She had went to Vegeta, he watched intently as she pressed her lips against his cheek. He wasn't sure why, but just the sight of her being so close to someone made him feel slightly angry? It seemed another girl was now alongside ChiChi and 18, a girl with bright blue hair.

"Yo, earth to Goku!" Krillen's voice brought back Goku's attention, and he sighed. "Did you even hear anything I said? You know what don't answer that." Krillen picked his doll up off the bench he was sitting on as he stood up, and then stuffed it in his back pack. "After school meet me in the front and I can give you a ride to wherever ChiChi stays. Hopefully, 18 will be there."

Goku nodded just as the bell chimed, and quickly made his way to his last class. He couldn't help to take one last peer over his shoulder at the raven hair beauty that seemed to be giggling away with her friends, and close by Vegeta.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so now you finally finished reading this chapter. So now here is where it comes, the last chapter only received one review ;_; (Sad Face), so if you read this and you like were its going and you want to see more chapters you HAVE to review, if this chapter doesn't receive 10 reviews than this will no longer be a fic that either daftpunkress or myself will write too. So let us know!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so it took a while to update this story, but it was worth it in my opinions- it is two writers that is creating this story myself: Joy's canvas, and Dapftpunkress the author of this chapter. She did a great job with this chapter so please R&R, thanks!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Bulma stood awkwardly next to Andrea and Chichi. She knew she was partnered with Vegeta but she did not want to have any sort of contact with him. She had hoped that someone would volunteer to switch with her seeing as how they knew how much he bothered her, but no. No one volunteered they just stared at her like she had grown two heads.

"The bell just rang it's time to get to class." Bulma stated loud enough for Chichi and Andrea to hear, "I don't want to be late."

"Well then take the brat and go away." Vegeta said shoving the baby doll into her arms as he got up. "I'm going to be too busy to watch it."

"No I'm going to be busy too I have cheer leading practice and homework." Bulma frowned narrowing her eyes. She was not going to let him walk all over her. If she was going to have to deal with him for the rest of the semester she was going to establish some kind of dominance.

"Well then strap it to your back, or leave with your mom." Vegeta chuckled and turned to walk away, "better yet why don't you just become a stay at home mom, that way I'd never have to deal with you."

Launch appeared from nowhere, "Oh, Tien!" she said smiling widely and wrapped her arm through his, "I have free period for next class, let's skip and go work on our family. Oh, I won't be able to come over and study tonight B. Sorry."

Launch and Tien walked off towards the library. "She is such a flake." Andrea said giggling. "She just blew you off Bulma."

"I noticed." Bulma remarked with a sigh. "I'm like the lowest place on the priorities totem pole."

"I'm glad you know your place." Vegeta muttered as he watched them leave, "Why can't you be more like Launch? Pretty, sweet and docile. Life would be much better if you were."

Bulma was furious. She stared at him her eyes wide a large frown on her face. "I hate you, Chichi I am officially not talking to your obnoxious, rude, arrogant brother ever again."

Chichi giggled and gave Bulma a hug, "You know he only teases you because he likes you."

Vegeta frowned and looked at her shaking his head, "I do not like her. The only thing I'm interested in is her body. I could do without everything else."

Bulma was going to reply with a nasty comment about him but they reached the classroom and Vegeta went half way across the room to sit with his friends. Instead Bulma made due with giving him the evil eye as she sat down next to Chichi.

"He's so infuriating." Bulma muttered setting the baby doll on the table next to her book. She glanced around the room at the other dolls that sat on the desk and giggled. Well at least she wasn't the only one.

"Don't let him get to you B." Chichi giggled taking out her notebook and writing down the notes on the board.

Bulma glanced at the board and sighed. She didn't need to take notes, this stuff was elementary. She glace over the book at home and Ace the test. Instead Bulma began to write out in detail the scenario for her and Vegeta's life. She didn't know if he had already done it, probably not since he was so lazy and indifferent, for life skills class.

Bulma would be a workaholic mom who works as a scientist that invents stuff and everyone knows and loves. Vegeta would be a C.E.O. Of some company, probably the family business that doesn't have time for his wife or son. Bulma gets frustrated because he doesn't take any time to care for their son so she divorces him. There's a big custody hearing and she sues him for alimony and for punitive damage for the emotional scars that she has from being married to him. She wins the custody case and all his money and he is forced to file for bankruptcy and he decides to rob a bank and he gets caught and he is sentenced to house arrest for the rest of his life. That way no one would have to deal with him ever again.

It took her almost the whole class to write it out. After she was done she smiled to herself and slipped it onto chichi's open book.

"What's this?" Chichi whispered as she began reading it.

Bulma didn't say anything she just watched her intently as she continued to read holding back her mirth. Bulma's eyes wondered around the classroom. This class was basically a free period. The teacher never said a word instead he was always reading novels or magazines. He didn't care what you did as long as you did not disturb him. Bulma glanced over in Vegeta's direction and caught his eyes on her, he smirked and Bulma looked away. The nerve of that arrogant little man.

"This is freaking hilarious." Chichi uttered trying to stop laughing. "I'm going to show this to him."

"No! I'm going to turn it in without him knowing." Bulma said grabbing it from her. Andrea grabbed it from her and began reading it. "I don't want him to see it. After all he'll probably rip it up."

"Well duh." chichi replied giggling. "I think I owe it to him because he's my brother, I can't let you turn that in. Vegeta is not all bad; he just acts like a jerk but underneath it all he's a good person. Anyways you'd probably fail if you turn that in. You know how Miss Kimmy is."

Bulma frowned and shook her head. "You are just saying that because he's your brother. I thought we were best friends. I thought it was hoes before bros."

Andrea glanced up at Bulma and burst into a fit of laughter. Chichi and Bulma looked at her confused. "What is so funny?"

"First of all, DONT...EVER...SAY...THAT...IN...PUBLIC...AGAIN. That is not how it goes. Second this is the funniest shit I've ever read. It sounds like my perfect life's story except for the kid part. I could do without the kid."

"Well she said it could be anything we wanted, it didn't have to be real." Bulma muttered dejectedly taking it from Andrea.

"She is not grading on creativity." Chichi laughed, she stopped as she noticed some guy slipping a note to Andrea. Andrea looked at it glanced across the room at Krillen and then balled it up and threw it in the garbage. "What did it say?"

"It was about the baby. I don't really care about being partnered with him as long as I don't have to speak to him in public." Andrea shot an icy stare in his direction and Krillen frowned and looked at the baby sitting on his book. He looked sad.

"You are a very evil woman." Bulma said laughing. "I'm pretty sure you are going to fail."

"You know what a fail is? Your husband." Andrea pointed towards Vegeta's direction and Bulma and Chichi turned to watch in amusement as Goku went up to Vegeta and his little posse of friends.

"Since I'm now married to Chichi I think we should be friends." Goku said regarding Vegeta carefully. He didn't seem that strong, how could he be one of the top fighters in the school?

Vegeta chuckled and looked at him as if he was crazy. Vegeta also watched him closely sizing him up. He was pretty big for a student and he looked strong, maybe he would keep an eye on him just to see if he was any competition. "You know, I think your right. Why don't you sit with us? This is piccolo and Nappa"

Goku smiled widely and glanced over the other two guys that sat at his table. There was a tall green guy and a tall fat guy. They all seemed like they would be; pretty strong, maybe they could come over to his house and they could practice. That would be cool. Krillen watched in stunned awe as Goku so easily joined Vegeta's elite circle of cool friends.

"I thought he was going to tank for sure." Andrea said laughing.

"Vegeta's just messing with him, if I know him, and I do, he's just trying to size him up. Vegeta would never hang out with someone like him." Chichi said rolling her eyes.

"Well you are married to someone like him." Bulma laughed rubbing chichi's face in the fact.

"This is Biology class, not gossip period." Mr. Yajirobe commented not looking up from his novel. "I'll be glad to get you some more work if you would like."

"No sorry sir." the three girls said in unison.

* * *

Bulma arrived at Chichi's house a little after four to drop off little trunks to Vegeta. She had to work that evening and she was sure they would not let her waitress with a doll strapped to her back. After that last instance Bulma had thoroughly etched which room was chichi's into her brain. She did not want a repeat of what happened last time.

Goku was sitting downstairs the baby sat upright on the chair next to him. "Hey Goku, you here for Chichi?"

"Um yeah, I don't know what to do with this. Grandpa Gohan doesn't either." he laughed sheepishly and Bulma giggled.

"I'll take you to her room."

"Thanks Bulma, I've been waiting for her for like an hour." Bulma laughed as they walked up the stairs. Chichi was so meaning to him, leaving him downstairs while she completely ignored that he was there. He was a nice guy, just a little dense. She should give him a break, after all he was living in the woods and he probably hadn't had that much contact with girls before. Chichi would just have to be more patient and work on him a little.

"Here we are." Bulma said knocking lightly on her door. "Chichi, you have some visitors." she knocked again and then stood waiting patiently for her to open the door.

Simultaneously the door in front of them and the door next to it opened. Vegeta stood in front of them and chichi poked her head out of her room. How had she gotten mixed up again? She could have sworn chichi's room was on the third floor third door from the stairs.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked leaning against the door frame a frown on his lips.

"I've got to work tonight, watch the baby please." Bulma replied setting the small baby carrier inside his room. "I'll take him back at school."

"What do you want?" chichi asked Goku, looking at the doll dangling from his arm precariously.

"Um, I've got to work too. Can you watch baby Gohan?" Goku attempted to set the baby down on the floor in chichi's room but she crossed her arms in front of her and pulled the door close behind her.

"No, I've got homework to do, and I'm pretty sure you do not have a job."

Vegeta chuckled at Goku's stupidity, using the same line as Bulma He smirked as a funny idea popped into his head. "OK baby, I'll take the brat tonight. Give me some sugar before you leave woman." Bulma's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect little 'o' as she gasped as he pulled her into arms and kissed her.

She was frozen in her place and her body didn't seem to realize just what Vegeta was doing. He continued kissing her for what seemed like forever and then pulled away. "See you at school, wife." Vegeta said releasing her.

Goku stood silent for a moment and then pulled chichi into his arms, he put his lips against hers and kissed her for a few moments. The sensation was very new to him and it felt really good. Goku kissed Chichi again holding her tighter.

"That's enough, baka!" chichi shouted pulling away from him her cheeks flushed, "what did you do that for?" she asked stunned.

"Well you are my wife too." Goku said handing her the baby. "See you at school tomorrow chichi. I mean wife."

Bulma and Vegeta burst into laughter. "It's not funny." Chichi said angrily going into her room and slamming the door.

* * *

A/N: Remember to R&R! This is dapftpunkress' chapter so make her feel special and if you like the way she write she does have other stories. ^_^ The more reviews the quicker we get to writing.


End file.
